


how the thought of you does things to me

by finnsmoose



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsmoose/pseuds/finnsmoose
Summary: Quirrell asks Voldemort to teach him how to dance, but ends up teaching him a thing or two about falling in love.
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	how the thought of you does things to me

**Author's Note:**

> me watching homecoming and dying at quirrellmort all over again: is this a muse???

> _that's why darling it's incredible_
> 
> _that someone so unforgettable_
> 
> _thinks that i am unforgettable too_

He had practically been beside himself when Quirrell asked if Voldemort could teach him how to dance.

“When we danced together that one time when you got your body back – I don’t think I’ve seen you that happy before,” Quirrell had said when Voldemort had asked why. He’d been touched by the sentiment, and agreed almost immediately, which Quirrell appeared to be pleased with.

That’s how he’s ended up standing opposite a nervous looking Quirrell, who’s just changed from the suit he wore to work. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Squirrel.”

“I want to,” Quirrell says, looking up at Voldemort with a sense of determination in his eyes. It’s something that he’s not seen in a while. “Just…don’t laugh at me, alright? I’m not the most graceful person.”

“You’ll be okay,” he says softly, as he places a hand out for Quirrell to take. “I promise to go easy, although I can’t promise that I won’t laugh.”

Quirrell just rolls his eyes, as he places his hand on Voldemort’s. They decided that Voldemort would start with a simple slow dance, something that Quirrell couldn’t embarrass himself too much doing in public if needs be. They hold onto each other, with Voldemort helping Quirrell keep in place and he twists the hand holding Quirrell’s into a loose grip. Quirrell’s hand is hot on his waist, like embers burning into the skin of his hip. He’s close enough to notice the things he’s come to love about Quirrell – the swoop in his hair, the ink on his lips from biting a pen, the way his eyebrows furrow in concentration.

He begins to teach Quirrell some basic steps. It takes a while for Quirrell to stop looking at his feet, and even longer for Quirrell to stop stepping on Voldemort’s toes. He’s nothing but patient for Quirrell, and just brushes off each apology that is sent his way. “You’re doing great,” he says, trying to focus on anything but the way he’s starting to feel.

Quirrell immediately stumbles, yet Voldemort doesn’t laugh. “Sorry, I’m not used to compliments.” The confession breaks Voldemort’s heart, so he vows to himself to start complimenting Quirrell as much as he can. “We should play some music, don’t you think?”

Voldemort casts a spell to play some music, and Nat King Coles plays in the background. They begin to move with the music, and Quirrell begins to grow much more confident in his steps. Voldemort lets him lead, and easily falls in step with him, just like they usually do nowadays. He notices Quirrell counting steps under his breath, and it’s almost sickeningly endearing. It’s a good thing that the waltz requires the two dancers to maintain eye contact, because Voldemort is certain that he would not be able to break it if he tried. He finds himself so utterly lost in Quirrell.

It’s like the world starts to slow down, with the music fading around them, as he loses himself in the moment. Voldemort is certain he is falling in love. It should be frightening, but somehow it makes sense, like his life had been building up to this moment. He smiles, and Quirrell’s looking back at him, and he’s struck by how strange it is that it feels like he’s looking at Quirrell for the first time ever all over again.

He feels dizzy with possibilities, and then he’s leaning in, his lips pressing against Quirrell’s. The kiss is brief, but it’s only the beginning. It’s a secret shared between two lovers, a promise of something more.

“I want you to know,” Quirrell says, and Voldemort braces himself for a ‘ _I think we’re better off as friends_ ’ or a ‘ _I think you should move out_ ’. “I’ve had the time of my life. I’ve never felt like this before. And I owe it all to –”

Voldemort kisses him once more, cutting Quirrell’s ridiculous joke off, and he can feel his lover laugh into the kiss. It's intoxicating, and Voldemort doesn't think he'll ever get enough. He's not even sure he deserves these kisses, but he plans on spending the rest of his life proving just how worthy of Quirrell's love he is. 


End file.
